Thinking of You
by jazirae2209
Summary: Based on the song Thinking of You by Katy perry. Please R/R. Channy. Chapter 3 part one is redone... the 5th chapter is ranked a little higher than teen... but not enough for M... you were warned
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a story about the song Thinking of You by Katy Perry. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own SWAC.**

* * *

**Thinking of You**

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV**

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Before I could answer the phone, Chad had already answered it. "Hello?"

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and took off my makeup from the night before. Suddenly there was a pair of hands around my waist. "Good morning sweaty," Chad said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, babe," I replied.

"Are you hungry? Cause I was going to make pancakes." Chad asked.

"Ya. While you make the pancakes, I'll take a shower."

"Okay." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a towel, shut the door, undressed, and hopped into the shower. After about 5 minutes, I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around myself. I dried my self off and looked at my body in the mirror. I wasn't satisfied at the sight of my stomach. It was very jiggly like blubber. I rewrapped the towel and exited the bathroom and headed to my dresser. I found a pair of my favorite skinny jeans and a cute short sleeve shirt. I could already smell the pancakes. I dried my hair with my towel and walked to the kitchen and sat by the island. "Mmm…. It smells really good Chad."

"Thanks. I hope it tastes good too. Here," he said while giving me a plate with two pancakes.

I poured some syrup on my pancakes and took a bite. "Chad, this is really good. It's the best pancakes I've ever had."

"Really? Well thank you." He replied.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked him.

"Yes. Six years ago was the first day I met you," he replied while giving me a sweat kiss, "to celebrate, I'm taking you to the fair tomorrow.

"Yay! I am so excited!"

"Good. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

"That was really cheesy," he remarked, "but I like it."

I chuckled to myself and watched him make his way into the bathroom. I walked to the couch and turned the TV on. There was nothing on, so I decided to put on SpongeBob. The episode was 'The Best Day Ever'. I don't know why I was watching it. I hadn't watched SpongeBob since being on So Random. "I love you," Chad said while giving a light tender kiss, "okay we're both ready, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe go to the mall and see if I can find a cute outfit to wear to the fair tomorrow."

"Okay. Maybe I could find one too."

I got my purse and went out the door. When we got into the elevator, Chad grabbed me and threw me into the wall and kissed me passionately. Suddenly we heard a ding and a little old lady was standing outside the door. We looked at her embarrassed, then she said, "Don't worry I'll wait for the next one. I was young once."

I smiled and Chad still looked embarrassed. Then the door shut and I jumped at Chad and started kissing him. Then we heard another ding and we quickly separated and waited for the door to slowly open. He grabbed my hand and we made our way out of the elevator and headed outside. When we got outside, my bright red convertible was waiting for me. I jumped into the car and started it. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

So I floored it and we shot off. When we arrived at the mall, Chad got out and ran to my side of the car and opened the door. "Thank you kind gentleman," I said while curtseying.

He smiled and we headed for the front door of the mall. I headed to Hollister and found the cutest outfit on the main manikin. It was a mini skirt and a hot pink tank top. I found my size and I went to the register. The total was $59.98. Luckily I have leftover money from So Random that I saved. When I finished paying, I ran outside the store and found Chad holding a Macy's bag. "Hey did you find something sexy?" Chad asked.

"Ya I think so," I said while grabbing the outfit, "what do you think?"

"DAMN!!! That's sexy!!"

"Thanks."

We started heading out of the mall when I saw Nico and Grady. "Nico? Grady?"

"Sonny? Chad?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing? I haven't seen you in forever." I asked while giving them a hug.

"Oh you know us. We're going to get some food from the food court." Grady said.

"Ya. I coulda guessed that," I said.

"What are you doing with Chad? And why are you holding his hand?" Nico asked.

"Um… Well…"

"She's my girlfriend. I think I have the right to hold her hand." Chad said before I could.

"Oh? Pushy are we? Never would've guessed you'd date him." Grady replied flabbergasted.

"Well we got to go. Nice seeing you two again." I said.

"Okay. See you." They said while making their way to the food court.

"That was weird." Chad said.

"Ya. So let's get out of here."

"It's like you read my mind."

We quickly walked back to the car and drove back to our house. When we got back into the house and put our bags down, I went to the room and changed into my pajamas. When I came out, Chad was laying on the couch watching Law and Order. I tip toed over to the couched and I covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmm, Ashley Tisdale?"

"No." I said then kissed him.

I laid on him and watched Law and Order. "I'm happy I went on So Random." I said.

"Why's that babe?" he asked.

"Cause if I didn't, I would've never met you."

"Aww," he said, "I'm glad you did too."

Then he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. We didn't pull away until we were out of breath. "Are you tired?" he asked me.

"Ya a little. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Ya sort of."

"Okay." I said while grabbing his hand and leading him to the room.

We laid in the bed in silence for a couple minuets. Then I asked, "What would you name your kids if you ever had any?"

"If I had a boy, I would probably name him Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. If I had a girl, I would name her Nation Renée Cooper. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay. Well here's a question for you. Would you want to have kids with me?"

"Um… Yes I would. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Just wondering."

I moved over and laid in his arms. "I love you Sonny Munroe." He said.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. i want atleast 5 reviews and then i will keep going. If you want me to continue... please review. :)**

**thanx,**

**jazigirl**


	2. The Fair

**A/N **

**I would like to thank:**

**channyloverforever**

**xAryax**

**and Kylie Robbins **

**for reviewing!**

**Well here you go. Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I dont own SWAC**

* * *

Chapter 2

**The Fair**

**CPOV**

I awoke still holding Sonny in my arms, who come to think of it was still sound asleep. I quietly unhooked my hand from hers and got up. I saw that she was shivering so I grabbed the quilt and covered her. I quietly left the room and went to the kitchen to make some kind of breakfast. It was old Mother Hubbard (A/N… if you have never heard that before, it means empty) in the fridge. So I checked if we had any cereal, nope. I just decided to go to the store and go buy some food. I didn't want to just leave Sonny so I left her a note, it read:

_Sonny,_

_I went to the store to buy some food for breakfast. I'll be home in a little bit. Love you._

_Chad_

I quietly went into the room to change and put the note on the nightstand. I grabbed her keys and left he house. When I got into the elevator, the little old lady that we saw the other day was in it. I walked in and said, "Hi."

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Sleeping." I said with a little smirk on my face.

"Oh," she said, "well this is my floor, see you."

"Ya ok."

When she left the elevator closed and I was somewhat relieved. When I got outside, I couldn't find Sonny's car. I found one of the men on duty outside. "Hey have you seen a red convertible?"

"Oh yeah. You left it outside with the top down and it rained a little so we brought it in the garage. Level 1, parking spot number 23."

"Thanks."

I slowly made my way to the parking garage. When I found her car, I hopped in at and drove away. When I made it to Wal Mart, I ran into Portlyn. "Hi Portlyn."

"Chad."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Just hanging with my girlfriend, Sonny." When I said Sonny she gasped.

"You…..and……Sonny," she shouted, "what happened to you Chad? Are you sick?"

"Nothing happened to me and no I'm not sick."

"Oh. Well I got to go. See you later Chad."

"Ya bye."

_Same old Portlyn._ Well I finally started making my way into Wal Mart. I grabbed all the things I thought we needed. When I was over in the cereal section, I heard, "Chad Dylan Cooper."

I turned around and said, "Yes can I help you?"

"Ya. I was wondering if you would take a picture with me."

"Um no I have to get home to my girlfriend. Sorry."

And I escaped from her and checked out. I walked to the car and headed home. When I opened the door, Sonny was in her sexy outfit that she bought yesterday and was sitting on the couch. "Hey." She said while giving me a kiss.

"Hey. Did you get my note?"

"Ya. Thank you for going to get food." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Let me put the food away and we'll get ready to go to the fair."

"Okay."

After I put all the food away, Sonny was smiling at me. "Yes we can go to the fair now."

"Yay!! Let's go."

She dragged me into the elevator and started kissing like the other day. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me all over my face. "Sonny… Sonny…Sonny… Not here please. Wait till we get back."

"Ya you're right. Sorry." She hung her head.

I grabbed her chin and lifted it to my level. "Hey look at me," she did, "don't be sad. Today is supposed to be fun. I love you" then I kissed her lightly.

"I love you too."

When we reached the lobby, she ran in front of me and yelled, "Come on slow poke, let's get out of here!"

So I started to run after her. When I finally caught up, I was out of breath. "Can… we…slow…down…now?" I said between breaths.

"Ya I guess so. Do you want to drive?" she asked.

"Yes."

So I got into the driver's seat and we left for the fair. When we were outside the front gate, Sonny said, "Oh My GOD!! This is so COOL!!!"

"Have you ever been to a fair before?"

"No. My mom wouldn't ever let me go to the ones in Wisconsin."

"Well than I'm happy to spend this time with you."

"Ya me too. Let's get some tickets." She said while running to get in line for some tickets.

So I got in line with her. When we got our tickets she dragged me to the swings. "Come on!"

"I am." I said.

When she gave the ticket person our tickets, she took me over to the red section of the swings. "Here sit in this one."

"Okay."

When the swings started going, I looked back at her and she had the biggest smile on her face and her hands were in the air. I love that Stupid Cute. When the ride was finally over, Sonny settled down. "Hey Sonny?"

"Hey Chad?"

"Do you want to take pictures in that photo booth over there?"

"Ya let's do it."

I started walking over to the booth and Sonny ran in front of me. When we got inside the booth we started to take some pretty random pictures. We took one that was normal, one when we were kissing, one when we were making funny faces, one with us both laughing, and another normal one. "That was so much fun Chad, thank you for taking me here."

"We aren't done yet. We still have to eat dinner at the food court and ride the Ferris wheel."

"Okay." She said giving me one of her award winning smiles.

**SPOV**

Chad and I started walking toward the food court hand in hand. I got some Chinese food, and Chad got a burger. "How's your burger?"

"Really good," he said with a mouthful of burger in his mouth, "how's your Chinese?"

"Good."

It was now getting dark and we only had one more thing left on our list: the Ferris wheel. When Chad finished, I was still eating. "Are you going to eat all of that?" he asked me.

"No. Do you want some?"

"YES!!"

He took my fork and started eating the rest of my food. When he finished we made our way to the Ferris wheel. The line was HUGE!! We stood in line for maybe 5 min when the person running the Ferris wheel said, "Hey its Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe. Let them get to the front."

Then suddenly everyone was letting us go to the front of the line. "Hey guys. You can go on now." He guy said.

"Hey thanks man." Chad said.

When we sat down and the Ferris wheel started moving I stared getting scared. I grabbed onto Chad's muscular arms. "Are you scared Sonny."

"Ya a little. I've never been this high up before."

"I'm here with you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." He said while giving me a kiss.

When he started backing away, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back to my lips. The kiss wasn't rushed but slow and loving. Then he grabbed my waist to bring my body closer to him. I moved my hands from my neck and ran them through his soft blonde hair. Then the Ferris wheel stopped and we were at the bottom. "Hey man can we go around once more?" Chad asked the guy.

"Ya sure don't worry about it."

Then we started moving again. He grabbed me face and said, "Sonny Munroe, you are my life and I love you so very much. I would never leave you for anyone in this world," he said, "I.."

I grabbed his neck and brought him to me once more. This time I pulled away and said, "Good." Then he smiled at me. Suddenly we stopped again. We got off the ride and started to head home. When we got to the house we went to the elevator and he grabbed me and kissed me all over. When we heard our floor ding, he picked me up and carried me to the room still kissing me. He took me to the bed and set me down. "You love me right?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you remember what I asked you last night?" he asked me and I already knew what he meant.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him to me. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then clothes where flying everywhere.

…

"I love you so much Chad."

"Good. Cause I want to ask you something that I was trying to tell you on the Ferris wheel," he got out of the bed and reached into his jean's pocket and laid back on the bed, "Will you marry me?"

In his hand was a ring. An engagement ring. _Holy shit._

"Yes! Yes I will!" I said and pulled him on me and kissed him.

I fell asleep holding on to my soon to be husband.

* * *

**A/N hope you liked it.**

**if there is any way it could be better, tell me.**

**And if you have any ideas for another chapter, i will be sure to try and put them in.**

**You know what to do. click the review button.**

**:) thanks**

**jazigirl**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**I redid the end of his chapter to make it more like the song.... :)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**CPOV**

I woke up and turned to look at Sonny. She had her engagement ring on her finger and she had a smile on her face. _Stupid Cute!_ I grabbed my pants and wobbled my way to the living room. I sat on the couch and started watching CSI: Miami. After finishing the episode, I saw Sonny get up from the bed. "Hey sweaty, did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I had some very nice dreams."

"K. Good."

Suddenly the phone rang. I reached over to the phone and saw that it said unknown name. I picked it up and hit the greed button, "Hello?"

"Hi," a stern male voice said, "is this the Cooper residence?"

"Yes. This is Chad Cooper."

"Hello Chad. I'm Sergeant Robert James and I've called to tell you that you have 3 hours to pack up your things and leave for Iraq."

"Wait. Isn't there a war there?"

"Yes. We need some more soldiers. You and many others are going to be fighting for this country."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Sorry. We will have a limo waiting for you outside your house in 3 hours. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay. Bye." I hung up the phone in shock.

I looked at my fiancé and a tear dropped from my face. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I have bad news. I have to leave for Iraq in 3 hours. They are running out of soldiers and I have to go." More and more tears started falling from my cheeks.

"Today?" she asked. A lonely tear fell from her cheeks as well.

I gulped, "Yes. I'm so sorry."

She ran over to me and jumped into my arms. She was crying heavily now and I was too. I held her close to me. I could feel our hearts beating in tune. Then she let go. "Since I love you, I have to let you go."

"Ya. I know." Was all I could manage to say.

We then started packing all of my things into the suitcase.

The three hours flew by because when I looked outside my window, I saw the limo. Sonny and I slowly walked toward the elevator. I looked at her face and it showed no expression. When the doors finally opened we walked toward the front door. When we reached the limo, I turned to face her. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess so." She answered.

I grabbed her hand. "Never take off this ring, alright."

"Never."

"I'm sorry to tell you but you need to move on. Forget about me. I don't know how long this will take. I will write you but I don't know how this long distance relationship is going to work out."

More and more tears fell from her face, "Ok. I'll try to move on," a faint smile shined from her lips.

I reached down and kissed her cheek. I gave my bags to the limo driver and gave Sonny one last hug. I went into the limo and rolled down the window. "I will always be thinking of you." Those were my final words.

**SPOV**

I watched my fiancé be driven down a path of death. All I could do was stand there and hope that the limo would turn around and he would return to me and take everything back that he said. "I will always be thinking of you too." I whispered.

* * *

**Please hit the gray button and review...**

**comments and criticism are welcome :)**

**jaz**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Thanks for the reviews :) enjoy Chapter 3 part 2**

**note: I made Tawni nicer than she actually is in the series...**

**:)**

**i dont own SWAC..please dont sue me!! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 part 2**

**SPOV**

I was standing watching the limo get smaller and smaller. This is no dream, he is gone. Who knows if I'll ever see him again? A tear fell slowly from my eye and dripped to the ground. I turned around and headed back up to our, well my, house. The elevator felt exceptionally slow. I looked around. "So many great memories in this elevator." I whispered to myself.

The doors finally opened and I walked into the house. The TV was still on and CSI Miami was still playing. I rushed into my bedroom and fell on the bed and cried. I was all alone now. The bed still smelt of him. I grabbed his pillow and held it close to my heart. I rolled over and reached under the bed for the box of pictures. I opened the box and the first thing I saw was the pictures of us from the fair. Seeing all those dorky pictures I couldn't help but smile. That cheered me up. I had some weird feeling to call Tawni. I hadn't talked to her since me and Chad got together. I reached for the phone and dialed Tawni's cell number. _Buzz buzz buzz click, _"Hello?"

"Tawni?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Sonny."

"Sonny who?"

"Sonny Munroe."

"Sonny? Why do you sound like you're crying?"

"Well long story short, Chad has left because he has to go fight in the war."

"Oh Sonny I'm so sorry. Do you need me to come over?"

"No I'm okay. I'm just trying o get used to the fact that he's gone. He also told me to move on. I don't know how I'm going to do that. "

"Wow. I feel very sorry for you. Maybe sometime we can have some girl time."

"Ya sure thanks Tawni."

"Sure sweaty. Well I got to go. Doing a photo shoot."

"Ok. Thanks for talking to me. Bye."

"Your welcome. Bye Sonny."

_Click_

I walked over to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight. I hopped in the shower and fixed up my complexion. My hair was exceptionally wavy. I had decided to just let it air dry to keep the waviness. I put on some make-up and changed my clothes. I found my mini skirt and hot pink tank top that Chad said was Sexy!! I looked in the mirror again and I looked like Sonny Munroe. I left my house and went outside to find my car. I hopped in and left for the DMV. When I reached the DMV he lady at the front desk said, "Hi how may I help you?"

"Um I wanted to legally change my last name."

"Can I see some form of ID?"

"Yes here you go." I handed her my ID.

"Well Miss. Munroe, what would you like your last name changed to?"

"Cooper. C-O-O-P-E-R."

"Ok that will be just a few minutes. Then we will have to redo your ID."

"Ok. I'll wait over here."

I walked over to one of the chairs. The chair was not the most comfortable chair in the world. "Miss. Munrow. I can help you now," the same lady said.

I got up and walked over to the picture taking portion of the building. "Okay can I have you stand up against that wallpaper?"

I walked over and stood in front of the wall. "Okay. You can smile if you want to but you don't have to."

I smiled, "Ok ready. 1…2…3"

The camera clicked and it flashed. "Give me two minutes and you can leave here with your new ID." She said.

"Ok. Thanks for you help."

"No problem."

I sat back down in the seat I was originally in. It didn't even take two minutes when the lady came over to me and gave me my new ID. "Have a nice day Miss. Cooper."

I looked down at my card and I saw Allison Sonny Cooper as my name. I left the DMV and headed for the mall. The mall was very busy as I tried to find a parking spot. Luckily as I was circling around I found one right up front. I stepped out and headed for the front door. When I reached for the door and very good looking man opened the door for me. "Ladies first."

I smiled and kept on walking. I really wasn't there to shop I just waned to see the world and maybe meet some new people. While I was walking, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and I swore he looked like Chad. He had the same complexion as Chad but he was taller. "Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"I'm Chrisian. And you are?"

"Allison, but I go by Sonny."

"Well, Sonny, nice to meet your acquaintance," he said and kissed my hand.

All I could do was smile like a complete idiot and nod. "Nice to meet yours as well."

He smiled back. "Hey we should go out sometime."

"I think so as well."

"_You did say to move on." I thought._

"Here's my number." I said as I wrote my cell number on his hand.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it once again. "Bye Sonny." He said. When he smiled, Chad's face popped on his body. I shook my head to clear my vision and Christian was back.

"Ya. Bye."

I quickly walked away. Suddenly my phone started "mooing". I looked at the number and answered it hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Is this Sonny?"

"Uh…yes."

"Ok good. I was just making sure that you didn't give me a bogus number."

I turned around and saw Christian smiling at me with his phone to his ear. "Bye Christian." I said with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Please review i'd really appreciate it.**

**i dont know when i'll get chapter 4 up with school starting up again.. bu i will have it up as soon as i can.. :)**

**jaz**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it took so long for me to put this up... had so much to do and no time to type.. :) but i finally go it :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters or the scenes and/or characters from New Moon. please don't sue me **

**please enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**SPOV**

After I got home from the mall the only person I could think about was Christian; and how Chad's face kept on popping up. If I do say so myself, Christian does kind of look like Chad. But it's still a little weird. When I was sitting on the couch, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked puzzled.

"Hi."

"Umm... I don't mean to be rude... but who is this?"

"It's Tawni you silly."

"Hi Tawni!" I smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here being bored... How about you?"

"Same thing... Do you want to go hang somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Like a movie or something. What would you like to see?"

"Umm... well I saw that New Moon is still out in theaters. Would you like to go to that?"

"Sure. I could always oogle at Taylor Lautner's abs."

"Ok so when are we going to go?"

"I'll come and get you here soon. Please be ready. And please wear something presentable. Just for me."

"I'll try Tawni. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

_Click_

I went to go get ready, when my cell phone started "mooing"

"Hello?"

"Hi Allison but goes by Sonny!"

"Hi Christian." I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hey babe. What are you doing later?"

"Watching a movie with a friend."

"Oh... Do you think he or she would mind if I suddenly popped up and chilled with you guys?"

"I don't think she'd mind. But I'm not totally sure."

"Well that sounds good enough to me. I'll see you there!"

"Umm... Christian... Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No..."

"You don't know what movie we're going to."

"Oh yeah! Silly me. What movie?"

"New Moon."

"I'll be there. See you soon babe."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Every time he called me babe, my heart would skip a beat. Just like when Chad would call me babe. I finally got to get into the shower and get ready for my... date I guess. While searching for the outfit that wouldn't disappoint Tawni, I found an old outfit that Tawni gave me. It looked like a dress, but it actually was a two piece. The skirt barely covered my knees and it sort of poofed out on the bottom. When Tawni gave me this, she was so tired of me wearing my plad, button-up shirts. So she gave it to me and said, "Here's this... Be a GIRL!" and yes she did yell when she said girl.

I put it on and I could still fit it. I touched up my make-up and my raggedy hair. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I quickly tweeked my hair a little more and then ran to the door. "Wow! You still look good in that thing I gave you so long ago."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes sweety, it is. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Oh and I friend of mine is also going to come to the movie."

"Is he cute?" she said winking at me.

"How do you know that my friend is a boy?"

"I can tell. Your eyes are sparkling."

"Oh. Woops."

"So... is he?"

"You tell me when you see him."

"Ok. So let's hit the road Jack."

When we got to the theater and got out tickets, I noticed a familiar face getting popcorn. "Well hello there."

Christian quickly turned around and said, "Well hello sexy. How are you?"

"Lovely." I said with an idiotic smile on my face.

Tawni looked at me funny, "Oh Christian, meet Tawni. Tawni, this is Christian."

"Nice to meet you." They said simultaneously.

"Well let's get into the movie before there aren't any good seats left." Christian said.

When I started walking with him, Tawni pulled my back. "Christian, be a dear and find some seats for us and we will be right there." Tawni said.

Christian turned around and smiled. I watched him walk into the theater. Then Tawni was shaking me. "WHAT!" I yelled.

"Did you hear a word that I said?"

"No. What did you say?"

"I said... He is sooooo cute! Where did you find him?"

"In the mall." I said with a small grin forming on my lips.

"Seriously. Wow."

"Can we please stop talking about this and go watch the movie?"

"I can't promise I will be only watching the movie." She said while raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up and let's go!"

So we quickly walked into the theater. I looked around to see if I could find Christian. I spotted him in the very middle of the rows. I dragged Tawni to where I saw him. "I saved you a seat by me." Christian said.

I sat down next to him and Tawni did the same by me.

After watching a good portion of the movie, I noticed that Christian's hand was laying on the arm of the seat, slightly open, just enough for a hand to slip inside his. When I looked up at the movie, Jacob and Mike were doing the same thing to Bella. I looked over at Tawni and she was stuffing her face with popcorn. I, again, looked at Christian and then his hand. After arguing with myself in my head, I decided to slide my hand in his. When I did, his face shot a smile.

After the movie was over, Tawni fanned herself, "Wow! Taylor Lautner TOTALLY deserves an Academy Award for HOTTEST MAN ALIVE!"

All I could do was laugh. "Well I have to go get some beauty sleep. I will catch you two.. later." She said while smiling at me.

"Ok. I'll take her home."

"Bye bye."

Christian grabbed my hand and led me to where his car was. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. I stepped in and he was smiling at me. He got into the drivers seat and left the movie theater. "Where am I going?" he asked.

"Take a right after this stop sign. Then you will be outside the building."

"Ok."

When he pulled up outside the building, he ran out of the car and went to my door. "I will walk you up to your room. Well if that's ok with you?"

"It's fine."

He grabbed my waist and led me inside the building. When we reached the elevator, he put both hand on my waist and looked down at me. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Did you?"

"Yes I did."

When the elevator door opened, he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand. When I unlocked my door, I turned around and looked at him. "Thank you for taking me home."

"Anytime."

"Well bye."

I walked in and closed the door. I put my jacket down on the couch when I heard a knock. I walked to the door and opened it. "Did you forget something?" I asked.

"Ya."

He grabbed my face and brought mine to his. His breath tasted like breath mints. My hands were limp to my side. I grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss. While I was kissing him it didn't feel like I was used to. Christian was a good kisser, but Chad and I had a lot of chemistry. When he backed off, I was still thinking. His face was calm and loving. "Goodbye love."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**if you would please press the little review button down there... :) i would really appreciate it... :) thank you**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews... this chapter is a little higher ranked than the rest of the chapters... but it wasn't enought for M... so be aware... :)**

**well here you go.. enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**SPOV**

I slowly shut the door and put my back against it. My mind was racing. _"He kissed me," _I thought, _"on the first date… is that legal?"_

While I was kissing Christian, I thought of Chad. The way Christian was kissing me, reminded me of the good old times when Chad was still here… with me. I liked Christian, but I loved Chad. I looked on my left hand and saw the ring he had given me to symbolize our engagement. He was perfect; and Christian just couldn't compare to the love of my life. He was sweet, I will admit, but Chad…. he was just… the one for me. I went into my bedroom and just sat on my bed. Chad's clothes that he wore the day we went to the fair, was still lying on the floor; untouched and unmoved. I grabbed his shirt and just held it near my heart. It smelt of him. I took off my shirt and put his on me. I felt so close to him, but his soul and body was so far away. I went under the covers and drifted into a soundless sleep.

_I was in another world. I was running in a field of tall grass. In the distance I could see someone standing under a tall oak tree. I ran faster toward the tree. When I could finally make out what the person looked like… it was Chad. I ran faster and faster until I was in his arms crying. "Chad! I thought I'd lost you."_

"_I'm right here babe." He replied._

_I let go and just looked at him. My tears were flowing down my cheeks and splashing on the ground. Chad's hand came near my face and wiped my wondering tears off of my face. He held my face with both hands. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my other cheek, and finally my nose. Then he just looked at me. His eyes fluttered from my eyes to my lips. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. It was so nice being able to feel his lips again. When he backed off, I started crying even more. Then he pulled me into him and kissed me so passionately. His lips were so inviting and warm. His hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands were still glued to my side. I tried to move them but it was like they were immobile. He moved his hands from my waist to the back of my neck. I was still crying but they were more tears of happiness. Then he slowly pulled away. With his thumbs he wiped a lonely tear that happened to fall from my eye. "Sonny, I love you sooo much."_

"_I love you too Chad."_

_I was so hurt, and I could see that he was too. He was wearing a red flannel shirt that I loved on him .I moved my hands and gripped onto his shirt. He looked at me so lovingly. I unbuttoned one button, then another, until his chest was fully exposed. He willingly slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I grabbed his neck and brought him to me. I kissed him and my hands were lingering all over his chest. He suddenly picked me up and brought me to the ground with him. He was on top of me and kissing my neck. I wrapped my legs around him and just hugged him. He came up and just looked at me. I grabbed his face and kissed him again. Kissing him reminded me of the old times. "I love you." I said_

"_I love you, too love."_

_LOVE? He never used to call me, love. I pushed him off of me and the face I had seen only 5 seconds ago wasn't there. It was Christian. Chad had disappeared and Christian popped up._

I sat up in bed and panted. I turned and looked at the time, 8:07 am. Ugh! I stood up and walked toward the kitchen when I heard the doorbell. I walked toward the door and looked through the peep hole. I couldn't see anyone there. I opened the door and there was a vase full of flowers sitting on my mat. I picked them up and shut the door. There was a note… it read:

_Dear Allison, but goes by Sonny,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_I hope you like these, I bought them for you._

_I know… that was very cheesy, but I really loved the time that we spent together last night. Maybe we can go out for breakfast today. I should be at the door by 9:00. Till then my love…_

_Christian_

The roses were lovely, but I didn't know if I really wanted to go out with him again. I'm not one who stands people up so I went with my gut and started to get ready.

I looked at the clock and it read 8:59. I walked toward the door and looked through the peep hole and there he was, leaning on the door. When I opened it he was smiling at me. "I'm guessing you got my note." He said

"Yes I did. Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome love." He said while leaning in to kiss me. I turned my head and let him kiss my cheek.

His face looked so confused. "Did I do something wrong last night?"

"No… it's not you… it's me."

"Wow. Hmm. I don't know what to say to that. Well, I guess I should just go so that you can have some alone time. Bye Sonny."

He turned around and walked down the hall. I was just standing there starstruck. I got my senses together and ran after him. The elevator door was closing with him inside. I luckily got there to stop the elevator. He looked up and saw me standing there. I walked into the elevator and looked at him. The door slowly closed. "Where are you going?" I asked

"Anywhere but here. I really can't take another girl stomping on my heart. I have been hurt too many times for it to happen again."

I was still standing there staring at him. I slowly moved toward him so I was standing right in front of him. "Look at me…" I said.

His head slowly moved so that his eyes were looking into mine. My heart said don't do it… but my gut said do it. I again went with my gut and kissed him. When I pulled back, he was still looking at me. He grabbed my face and I noticed a tear dripping down his cheek. He pulled me to him and he kissed me so lovingly. Instead of pushing him off, I contributed and kissed him back. Suddenly the door dinged and he pushed the button for the top floor and the elevator went back up. He looked at me again. I put my hands on the back of his neck and jumped up so that he could catch me. While he was holding me, he turned around so that my back was against the elevator wall. He threw himself onto me, kissing my lips, then my neck, and back to my lips again. When he was kissing my neck, I didn't know what to do. I decided to just let him do his thing. He moved down from my neck to my shoulder. The door dinged again, and instead of hitting the ground floor, he hit the floor number that I lived on. I knew inside that this wasn't going to end well. He put me back down and just looked at me. I could see in his eyes that my fear was his reality. He quickly took his shirt off and just stood over me. All I could look at was his nicely toned body. _Ding!_

The door slowly opened and he grabbed my hand. He led me to my door. Then he gave me the look that I knew oh so well. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my key. He grabbed it from me and opened the door. When we were both inside and the door was shut. It was like an animal came out of him. He grabbed me and picked me up. I couldn't see where he was going but from what I could guess, he was taking me to my room. And sure enough, I was right. When we reached my room, he shut the door. He carefully put me on the bed so that I was looking straight at him. He was taking off his shoes and socks. _Oh no!_ With his pants still on, he climbed on top of me so that he was lying on top of me. He kissed my neck and shoulder again. I looked down at my shirt, _"Shit! I had to put on a buttoned shirt." _I thought.

He unbuttoned one, then another, then another, until my undershirt was visible. Thank God for the undershirt. But that didn't stop him. He pulled that off of me as well. I didn't know what to do. He was so hurt that if I would've stopped him he probably would've left again. And I'm not one to hurt someone more than they already are. My black laced bra was the only thing on my upper body. As you can guess, he was taking my pants off. My heart was racing, and not the good kind. When Chad made love to me, it wasn't scary for me… this on the other hand was scaring me. But I felt his pain so I wasn't going to stop him. After I was totally naked, he was just standing there staring at me. I could see that he was enjoying himself. When he took his pants off, I couldn't look at him. I just let him do what he wanted to do.

When everything was done, he fell asleep. "Well shit." I whispered to myself.

I felt so disgusted with myself. I feel as if I just cheated on Chad. But he told me to move on. So I did. But it still feels so wrong. I put my clothes back on and went into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I notices two hickey's on my neck. "SHIT!" I said probably a little too loud. When I was searching through the cabinet for some cover up, I noticed a few pregnancy tests that my mom gave me just in case I needed one. I looked back at Christian and then shut the door. I took the test.

3 minutes later after letting it figure out if I was pregnant or not, I flipped it over. I held it upside down with my eyes closed. I quickly flipped it over and slowly opened my eyes. This is what I saw…

* * *

**There it is! :) if you could please review... i would really appreciate it :) i will hopefully get the next chapter up soon... :) **


End file.
